


What's Your Fantasy?

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor
Summary: Daveed has returned from filming Snowpiercer and the reader wants to show him how much she appreciates his new beard.





	What's Your Fantasy?

Daveed returned home last night, a day after the Snowpiercer wrap party. He was excited to finally be home, but your excitement surpassed his. For months, you would connect through video chat, phone calls, and texting. In those moments it was enough, until you got off the phone.

To prepare for the show, he needed to grow out his beard. Every time he called or posted a picture or video on social media, you were a mess. Being without him for months on end was one thing, but the beard was just unfair. There were so many nights you would have to take care of yourself before you went to bed. Who did he think he was?

He rolled over in bed and you felt him nosing the crook of your neck, humming with much content. He was still half sleep, exhausted from the party and his flight back home. You were enjoying Daveed being close to you when you felt his beard scraping against you neck.

He shifted against you, absentmindedly rubbing his beard against your neck. In his sleepy condition, he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close.

“Missed you”, he mused

You held back a soft moan and squeezed your thighs together. You wanted him to rest and it was taking everything in your power to not push him on his back and ride him until you were both sated. 

He could feel you shifting against you, pressed into our thigh. His beard scratches your neck and your mind is stuck on how it would feel scratching your thighs as rode his face into oblivion. 

“W-what are you doing today?”, you asked in a daze

“Goin’ to the barber”

“For what?”, you respond a little louder than intended

“You know I have to get my beard trimmed. It’s served its purpose”

You groaned, partially due to the scratching and because he was getting rid of the beard.

“Not yet”, you mumbled

Daveed removed his face from your neck.

“What do you mean?”

You started to blush as he rubbed your thigh.

“You can tell me (Y/N/N)”, he softly smiled as he kissed your cheek

“I just really want to…”, you stopped feeling his fingers stop moving

“What?”

“Every time I see your beard, I’m reminded of how much I want to sit on your face. Want to feel your beard in between my thighs”

You bit your lip, trying to hide your obvious blush. 

“Your wish is my command baby”

Daveed rolled on his back. He grinned as your eyes roamed over his body, feeling his cock stir in his boxers. Your panties were tossed to the side before you crawled back over to him. As you reached his face, you dragged your pussy from his chin to his lips.

He groaned as your scent hit him. His hands were immediately on your hips. You felt his tongue dip slowly between your folds. He moved in slow circles, relishing in having you tremble against him.

You held onto the headboard. His lips wrapped around your clit and you gripped it tighter. He hummed in approval as you moaned, the vibrations going straight to your clit. 

“Fuck”, you moaned

He took his time licking and delving his tongue between your folds. His beard scraped against you inner thighs in the way you always dreamed of. Every time he moved, it scratched your inner thigh. 

He squeezed your hips, somehow pulling your closer and doubled his movements. Your hands made there way to his hair as you shamelessly rode his face. 

Daveed barely came up for air, knowing you were close only encouraged him. Hearing you scream his name only made it worse. If his baby wanted to ride his face, who was he to tell her no?

You squeezed your eyes shut as you came, seeing white behind your eyelids. As you came down from your high, Daveed scraped his beard against your sensitive clit. He held your hips against him as you cried out his name.

It was too much, but it felt too good for you to tell him to stop. Pretty soon you were grinding your clit against him until you were cumming again.

You fell to your side, trying to catch your breath.

“Was that how you pictured it?”, he grinned

“And then some”

“Good because we aren’t done yet. Get up (Y/N/N)”

His lips were still shining from your cum and you couldn’t help pulling him in for a kiss just to get a taste. 

You were facing the headboard with your legs spread. Daveed kissed your shoulder as he twisted both nipples between his fingers. Just as he began to rub your clit, you felt his beard against your neck. It tickled, but it still turned you on.

“Daveed”, you groaned

“Are you ready, baby?”

You choked out a yes as he slid into you with a groan. You arched your back, wanting to feel more of him. You gasped when he hit you from a particular angle. You leaned into him so he could kiss you.

As his tongue slipped into your mouth, he rubbed quick circles against your clit. He moaned into your mouth at the feeling of you squeezing around him.

Daveed wrapped his arms completely around your hips, fucking you rougher than he was before. The only thing that could be heard were both of your moans and you softly crying his name.

You squeezed the headboard tighter, eyes rolling to the back of your head. You couldn’t hold on any longer. Your body trembled as you finally climaxed. Daveed soon followed with a moan as he filled you.

Your head rested against the headboard as you felt him slip out of you. His cum dripped out your pussy and down your leg. Daveed grinned and slapped you ass as the rest of it came out. 

“I’ll tell my barber we can wait a week or two”, he smirked as he rubbed his beard against the nape of your neck

A quiet, “please”, was all you could manage to get out.


End file.
